The Dragon and The Griffon
by koolmint26
Summary: Drabble series about Harry and Draco's secret love. If you don't like slash don't read your flames will be used to roast wild animals while I'm lost in the woods.
1. Most Important

**The Dragon and The Griffin**

**Chapter Title: Most Important **

**Chapter: One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter people not the movies or books, because if I did Harry and Draco would be shagging like bunnies.**

**Well this is a drabble series of our favorite rivals. I am warning you now this is a HxD series if you do not like it then don't bother to read it ok. Your flames will only serve to warm me on cold winter nights while I write more chapters.

* * *

**

A whole crowd of mer people were floating in front of the houses that lined what looked like a mer-version of a village square. A choir of mer people were singing in the middle calling the champions toward them, and behind them rose a crude sort of statue of a gigantic merperson, one person was bound to the tail of the Statue.

Harry immediately knew he was the last to get to his hostage, but he didn't care, he had been so afraid of losing the person most dear to him. Harry let out a sigh of relief as he swam toward the hostage, and cupped the face of the pale blond angelic Slytherin that he would die for.

He struggled to untie the weeds that held the Draco to the statue. He looked around trying to spot something to help himrip the weeds, he looked down and saw that the bottom of the lake was littered with rocks. He dove down and grabbed a rock and quickly swam back to Draco working furiously to free his beloved.

Harry finally managed to brake the weeds, and Draco floated towards him and he quickly took him in his arms and swam to the surface as fast as his fins could go. Harry didn't care that he had been last to get his hostage, he didn't care if he lost the Triwizard Tournament, all that mattered to him was that he had gotten Draco out of there safely. It didn't even bother him that once they reached the top of the lake everyone would know about him and Draco, oh and he would make sure everyone knew, he was getting very tired of everyone flirting with his loverboys and girls.

When Harry spotted the surface of the lake he was ready, as he felt the affects of the gillyweed ending he swam faster and ripped through the surface. He could feel everyone staring at him, but he only had his attention on Draco who was starting to come around.

As Harry watched Draco's eyes opened slowly he pulled him closer afraid that if he let go Draco would be taken from him again. Draco looked around, as Harry watched his eyes widen. When Draco looked back upon a smiling Harry who was holding him closely, he returned the smile and leaned Harry's face down towards his own capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

If they had both bothered to listen to the crowd around them they would have heard gasps, but the chatter went unnoticed as did the photos that would most likely be on the front cover of the Daily Prophet tomorrow. All that Harry cared about was that he had recovered what was most important to him.

* * *

**Well that is my first HxD story I will stick with these because I finally got over my writers block, I don't expect people to read all my stuff but I will be updating more frequently and my stories tend to get better as they progress.**

**Lots of love yoh, **

**Koolmint **


	2. Wangoballwime?

The Dragon and The Griffin

Chapter Title: Wangoballwime

Chapter: Two

Disclaimer: Ok. Really now I do not own the license for the movie heck I don't even own the movie seen them all though. Sadly I have read all the books at least 10 times, hey they never get old.

* * *

"When we get back to the common room tonight, we'll both have partners,--agreed?" Asked Ron

"Alright." Harry agreed.

But every time he would see him in the hallways he was surrounded by girls, who where throwing themselves at him for the chance to be his date. Couldn't he ever go around without his horde of rabid fagirls.

In potions he couldn't concentrate on Snape's test, and forgot to add the key ingredient-a bezoar- which meant that he had gotten bottom marks. He didn't really care he was busy trying to get the guts to ask Draco to the Yule ball. When the bell rang he stayed in his seat putting his things away slowly.

"I'll see you guys later." He said with out glancing at Ron and Hermione.

He'd just have to ask Draco to talk to him, if he could manage that. He looked around and saw that Draco and his club were about to leave.

"Draco? Can I talk to you." At that point all of Draco's fan club glared at him like he had called them mudbloods.

"Sure," Draco said motioning his entourage to wait outside.

Harry looked at his feet his stomach lurching like if he was on a roller coaster.

"Er." He said brilliantly. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't ask himbut he had to. Draco just stood there looking at him as if he were insane, which he might have been. Suddenly the words came out before he had a chance to think it through.

"Wangoballwime?"

"Excuse me what?" Asked Draco.

"D'you --d'you want to go to the ball with me?" Said Harry getting red in the face, why now, he thought.

"Oh!" Draco said getting red as well. "Oh Harry, I'm really sorry I've already told someone I can go with them." Harry felt like he had no insides after that.

"Oh okay," he said, "No problem." He turned to leave when he heard Draco calling out to him.

"You idiot I was waiting for you to ask me who it was!" Draco exclaimed. Harry slowly turned around and asked in a depressed voice. "So who's the lucky person?"

"You." Draco replied calmly. It tuck Harry a while before he registered Draco's words, suddenly his stomach was full of butterflies, and he did the only thing he could think of.

Smile, walk up to Draco, and plant a kiss on his lips.

* * *

Well that is all hoped you liked it god I have a lot to update, well if you read some of my other stories I'm working on the updates. Also I would like to thank everyone who reviewed glad you like it, and also thank you for the constructive criticism.

Love you lots,

koolmint


	3. Coming Out

****

The Dragon and The Griffin

Chapter Title: Coming Out

Chapter: Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. How many times do I have to repeat this?

Well I feel proud three update's in less than four days I'm on a role! Well I hope you enjoy it it's a bit off I think, but keep in mind this was written at six twenty-four in the morning, I haven't slept all night.

* * *

Harry slumped through the doors of the Great Hall not caring if everyone was starring at him, he just marched right on to the Gryffindor table and sat in his usual spot next to his best friends. Hermione glanced over at Harry with a questioning look, while Ron merely went on eating his breakfast. Harry purposely avoided Hermione's gaze and decided it was more entertaining to stare at his toast.

Harry chanced a quick glance at the Slytherin table trying to find the familiar face of a certain blonde git. When Harry couldn't spot said boy he didn't know if he felt relieved or worried. After there fight last night he didn't think his Gryffindor courage could help him to get through seeing him.

HxDHxDHxDHxDHxDHxDHxDHxDHxD

Harry lay tranquilly on a couch with his boyfriend in the Room of Requirements. Draco sighed catching the raven haired boys attention.

"What's wrong love?" Harry asked calmly causing the blonde in his arms to glance up at him.

"Nothing love I'm just happy is all." He said snuggling closer to Harry. To be truthful something had been bothering the Malfoy heir recently, something that made him restless.

"Harry can I ask you something?" He said changing his position so he was now straddling the Gryffindor.

"Sure love, what is it?" Harry asked moving his hands up and down Draco slender body.

"Why do we have to hide our relationship?" He asked his face very serious, Draco was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's where never ashamed of anything. Harry pulled his hands away from Draco's body and sat up, then wrapped his arms around the love of his life.

"We've talked about this Draco. They're not ready, and they wouldn't be able to handle the truth. I mean they don't really trust you." Harry said green eyes locking on silver ones, which suddenly turned cold.

"Potter are you saying you don't trust me!" Draco snarled completely misunderstanding what Harry had said. Harry quickly shook his head and pulled the blonde closer to him.

"No, you know I trust you! You don't ever have to question that." He said fiercely. This only caused Draco's blood to boil more.

"Well then why the hell does itmatter what they think!" He nearly shouted, "I love you, and I refuse to go around hiding it any longer!" He said getting up and heading toward the door. Harry quickly got to his feet and grabbed the smaller boys arm turning him around.

"Draco please? You have to underst-" Harry attempted to say, but was abruptly cut of by a very angry Draco.

"Understand what _Potter_," Draco spat, "that I am no more than your secret play thing?" He shouted pulling his arm out of Harry's grasp, and quickly walking to the door then stopped

"If you are ashamed of me…of us, then we have no further business together." He muttered silently, and then he swiftly opened the doorandslammed itbehind him, leaving a very confused, and upset Harry in his wake.

HxDHxDHxDHxDHxDHxDHxDHxDHxD

"Harry…,"he heard Ron whisper gleefully at his side, "look at Malfoy, he looks terrible this morning." He said gleefully catching Harry's attention. Harry quickly glanced up to see that Draco did indeed look terrible, he looked like had taken no more than five minutes to get ready this morning, something very unusual for the self conscious boy.

Harry returned his gaze to his friends who where bickering about something unimportant, and tried to eat his breakfast, and failed miserably as his thoughts kept wandering to a blonde across the room. He glanced at the Slytherin table again only to see Draco getting up abruptly and quickly heading for the doors of the Great Hall. When he saw this something in Harry stirred, he couldn't let Draco go he just meant to much to him, and then he got up from his chair intending to talk to Draco.

"Oy mate where are you going?" He heard Ron ask behind him, but he only had his mind on one person at the moment.

"Draco!" He called out hoping to stop him from leaving the Great hall, and it worked because the Slytherin Prince stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to face him. When Harry saw his face he was heart broken to see that his eyes were red as if he'd been crying.

"What do you want Potter?" He asked in a monotone voice, making Harry's stomach writhe guiltily.

"I…" Harry began insecurely, suddenly becoming aware of everyone's stares. "I…" He attempted again.

"What do you want? Spit it out! I don't have all day for this." Draco said tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I LOVE YOU!" Harry shouted, grabbing a wide eyed Draco, and pulling into a passionate kiss. He didn't care about anyone else at the moment, he just wanted Draco to smile again, he couldn't stand it when the blonde was upset especially because of him. Suddenly remembering where he was Harry sheepishly pulled away, only to be pulled into a rib cracking hug by his lover.

"I love you too you Gryffindork." He heard Draco mutter before he pulled back smirking up at him. Harry knew that smirk, oh did he know it he thought smiling letting himself get pulled out of the Great Hall by the man he loved, leaving a very flabbergasted Great Hall in there wake.

* * *

Alright folks that is it for now hope you enjoyed it, and I will see you the next time around. I make it sound like it's a show or something!

Cheers,  
Koolmint


	4. Bath Time Fun Part 1

**The Dragon and The Griffin**

**Chapter Title: Bath Time Fun Part 1**

**Chapter: Four**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. How many times do I have to repeat this? **

**Ok so what will I make them suffer this time?**

* * *

Harry Potter was currently in the prefect's bathroom trying to relax in the large bath after a typical day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His thoughts at the moment were focused on his blonde Slytherin boyfriend, who he was hoping would join him very soon. 

The body that the Slytherin possessed was nothing short of breath taking. Just thinking about his slender frame, smooth skin, and nice round arse gave the savior of the wizarding world a bit of a problem. Deciding that he had better take care of it the green eyed boy slipped out of the bath and headed toward the showers.

He turned on the cold water letting it run down his seemingly to hot skin, and let it cool him down a bit before reaching for his shampoo, which he had left at the edge of the bath. Sighing deeply he walked out of the shower, with nothing on, to retrieve his shampoo.

After bending over to pick it up he glanced up, and the sight that met his green eyes was none other than the very beautiful Draco Malfoy, who was only sporting a towel. Remembering his state of undress Harry began to blush before he averted his eyes trying to find something for him to cover up with, but only had the shampoo in his hand, and how useful could that be?

"Oh honestly Potter," Draco drawled looking Harry up and down with hungry eyes, "don't be so embarrassed it's nothing I haven't seen before." He said moving forward and turning Harry's face toward him with his manicured and slender hands. "And I like what I've seen." He said huskily before pulling Harry's face close to his and planting a searing kiss on his lips.

Harry's embarrassment evaporated quickly as he let the shampoo bottle drop to the floor forgotten, and wrapped his arms around Draco's slender waist, pressing the blonde boy as close to him as possible. Draco quickly slipped his tongue into his very sexy boyfriend, very eager to get another taste of _his_ Harry.

Draco ran his hands through Harry's raven locks gripping desperately, before pulling back gasping for air. "Draco," Harry whined in a very un-Harry like voice, "this is our sixth time today, not that I'm complaining or anything," He said still slightly red in the face, probably due to the kiss, "but don't you ever get tired?" Harry asked raising and eyebrow.

"Of course not." Draco purred wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and pulling him closer. "Who would ever get tired of _this_." He said looking the Gryffindor up and down as if to make his point. Then he moved his hips forward causing Harry to gasp. "Why do you get tired of me?" He asked pouting and thrusting his hips forward again.

"No." Harry managed to pant out. "Never." He said looking at Draco with lust filled eyes, then bending his head forward and biting down hard on the silver eyed boys collar bone then licking the area to sooth it. It looked like this was going to be number seven for today.

* * *

**Ok kids let me ask you something depending on what you say will determine what will happen in then next chapter, if there is a second part to it at all. Should I do a lemon or not? If so who would you prefer to top Harry or Draco? I can never agree with which one would, because if you ask me both have the traits for bottom and top...now I'm rambling.**

**Well see yah,  
koolmint**


	5. Chilly Encounter

**The Dragon and The Griffin**

**Chapter Title: Chilly Encounter **

**Chapter: Five**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter people not the movies or books, because if I did Harry and Draco would be shagging like bunnies.**

**Here's a new chapter! I finally got one finished.**

* * *

It had been an unusually cold over the past several days, something the students had not expected. They shivered down the corridors of Hogwarts attempting to go to their classes without freezing to death.

Harry was no exception to the rule. He, Hermione, and Ron had been huddling together on the way to Transfiguration when Harry caught something out of the corner of his eye.

Walking down the corridor was none other than Draco Malfoy, who Harry had been seeing secretly, without a coat. He was just strutting around as if he wasn't affected at all by the cold climate.

Harry knew better than that. The blond was actually very sensitive to the cold, and was prone to become ill easily. So naturally Harry was very worried and started to move in front of the walking blonde. His friends looked at him questioningly, well at least Ron did. Hermione had more of a disapproving since she assumed he was trying to start a fight.

The dark haired teen simply walked up to Malfoy and stared intently for a moment. Draco would later deny it, but the heated staring contest caused him to blush.

"Where's your coat?" Harry asked slightly upset, all the while the other students had stopped walking thinking they were about to witness a fight. Draco was taken aback slightly. After all they had not made their relationship public and here they were in front of everyone. The blonde hadn't even figured out how he was going to get the guts to tell Harry that he thought he was in love with him. That's the real reason he'd forgotten his coat. He'd been concentrating so hard at the problem at hand that he'd just walk out of the dormitories that morning without thinking.

"You're going to catch a cold." Harry said in a stern manner while Draco just raised his eyebrow at the muggle saying.

"I'm going to catch what Potter?" The Slytherin said with a smirk on his face. Then a slight draft blew causing him to shiver violently. To his surprise he was suddenly incased in warmth and he looked up to see that Harry had placed his own coat over him. Draco was very surprised and pleased. He grabbed the coat and pulled it tighter around him.

"It's because I love you." He said to the brunette who had simply started to walk back to his friends. "I forgot my coat because I was thinking about how much I love you." He felt slightly taken aback when Harry froze and didn't say or do anything for several seconds. How could Draco have been so foolish? Of course Harry didn't want everyone to know there business, and by shouting it in the hall he was sure even Voldemort would know within the hour. He looked down embarrassed prepared to get away as soon as possible, but then he was encased in some more warmth. He quickly looked up from Harry's strong embrace to see him with a beaming smile on his face. It was so beautiful that it made Draco blush.

"You're so beautiful when you blush like that." Harry whispered in his ear sending shivers down his spine. Then he cupped the pale boy's face and leaned down to brush his own lips lightly over Draco's. Draco was so happy he didn't even care that by the end of the day Voldemort would have a picture of the two kissing.

* * *

** I know it's short but I just got this idea and I had to get it out. Hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
